Frozen in Myself
by TheDoctorWizardHolmes
Summary: This is a story about Hans and Anna. There's an explanation in the author's note about it in more detail. What if Hans really did love Anna and was stuck insid his own mind while he was saying all those awful things, betraying Anna? Well find out here! [Hanna shipping]
1. The Betrayal

**This is a story about a theory I saw the other day. What if Hans really did love Anna? In the trolls song, they sang "Get the fiance out of the way in the hopes she will be free!". What if they cast a spell on Hans to become stuck in his own mind? Maybe they changed all of his love towards Anna to greed! What would've happened if that were true? Would Anna and Kristoff have gotten together, or would Anna have gone back to Hans? Read on to find out :) By the way, the italics are Hans' thoughts.  
The next chapter will come with the first review :3**

* * *

_**Hans' POV**_

I saw her come in, holding tightly to a maid..._I don't even remember her name._

"Anna!" I practically yelled, so excited to see her._ Yet, I have this feeling there's something wrong. I mean, there's obviously something wrong with her right now, her hair is almost all the way white! But, not with her, with me. _

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" she said.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked, very confused.

"We'll leave you two alone." the maid said, ushering everyone out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"You have to kiss me now, Hans." Anna desprately said. _The look in her eye made me want to melt where I was, it was soo pitiful!_ Suddenly, she gasped and fell into my arms. I decided to carry her to the couch, and I laid her down gently.

_Ok, there's definitely something wrong with me. I feel like, I'm not the one moving or talking. I'm never at a loss for words, but there I was. And, I'm sure I would've kissed her had I not noticed that I wasn't controlling my body. "It's probably nothing too important, just the cold." I thought. _

I went to sit on the couch next to her. "So, what happened back there?" I asked, truly confused now.

"Elsa froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." I said, understanding now why she was so desperate for a kiss! I stroked her face gently then leaned in to kiss her but then stopped. _Wait, that dosn't make sense. I want to kiss her more than anything right now!_ "Oh, Anna." I heard someone say. It sounded an awful lot like my voice... "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" She asked. _You know how before I said the look on her face could make me melt? Well I was wrong. This one would beat it by a landslide! She looked like a broken doll, unable to be put back together by anyone. _

_I then apparently decided to go by the window and...close it? No, that'd make it colder in here. Meaning, Anna would freeze faster! _

"You said you did." Anna said, getting weaker by the minute.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." _Now I knew I wasn't in control of my body or speech. I noticed that the real me was trapped in a corner of my mind, unable to escape. I tried and tried with all my might, to just get one look in at her to tell her something was wrong! _

"What...what are you talking about?" she asked.

I put out the candles while saying, "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..."

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." I said. _That is the complete opposite of what I was thinking. _

_"No, let me out! I love her, please!" I thought. _

I then grabbed a pitcher of water from the table and went over to the fireplace to pour the water on the fire, putting it out. Anna fell to the floor.

"Hans, no, stop." she whispered.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." I said smugly. _Why, why am I trapped inside myself? I need her to live! I need someone to love and notice me. I knew she would, and I loved her. _

"Please." she said. _I could barely hear her she was so weak! _

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

_"I'm going to kill myself doing that. I just know it. Come on, I've almost got my eyes back in my own control! I just need to signal Anna somehow." I thought_.

"You're no match for Elsa." she said, gaining a little bit of strength to speak louder. I walked over to her, bent down and took her chin in my hand. _Please work! I thought as I tried to get her to look into my eyes, which were under my control now._ She gave me a strange look, then shook her head and tried to get out of my grip.

"No, you're no match for Elsa." I heard myself saying. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." I turned and walked towards the door. _Let me go back! Who's doing this to me, and why? I just wanted to find my true love and be with her! _

"You won't get away with this." Anna said, dragging her body after me slowly. As I opened the door, I turned to look her straight in the eye. _I sent another look, just give me a sign you got it! _

"Oh, I already have." I left and locked the door. I heard Anna get to the door and try to open it, but being unable to do so.


	2. A Talking Snowman?

**Author's note: Wow! Four reviews already?! That's amazing! Thanks a bunch you people who have reviewed and favorited! I now have some great ideas (thanks to luvmoony89 for that). Here's chapter 2! Remember, every review and favorite are very welcomed! From now on, I'll try to answer any reviews in the AU. By the way, the italics are the real Hans' thoughts, and this entire chapter is in his POV.  
Disclaimer (which I forgot last time): I do not own Frozen or any characters, however much I wish I did. :(**

* * *

My legs started carrying me to the throne room where the rest of the people who were in that room with me went. They saw me and all swarmed at me like bees!

"Princess Anna." I said, swallowing the imaginary lump in my throat. "She's dead." _She isn't really dead! She's alive, but needs help!_

"Oh no!" said one duke.

"You're serious?" said another, younger one.

"Yes. Queen Elsa struck her in the heart with her ice. She froze solid before my act of true love could thaw her. At least we got to say our marriage vows, before she died in my arms." I said, faking a sob. _Wow, layin it on a bit thick, aren't you?_

"Oh my." the Duke of Weselton said. "Arendelle looks to you now, Prince Hans."

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentance her to death." I said. _Yea, but you know you won't be able to do anything because she has ice powers and you have nothing! Nothing except a sword, which can be frozen then broken."_

* * *

A few of the guards and I walked to the dungeons where Elsa was being kept.

"Be on your guard," I said carefully. "The Queen is very dangerous."

We got there silently and I pointed to a guard and then the door to Elsa's cell. _I really hope he got the message. I don't want to talk out loud, hearing this voice that's mine but isn't is getting on my nerves! I need to get someone. Someone who will understand, and maybe tell me why I'm not me anymore. But...who?_

The guard did walk over to it, attempting to pry it open. It obviously wasn't working. I tried helping him, but that didn't work either. I whispered to all the other soldiers there to help the first one, leaving while they grunted. I was almost all the way up the stairs when I heard a loud CRASH! and the guards came running this way. I sprinted up the last few steps, got around the corner, and held my breath waiting for them to pass.

"Phew!" I said out loud.

"Who said that?" I heard a voice say. I hid again, but the voice came closer. _Was it...singing?_

"Whatever. _Beees that buzz, kids that blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer! a dr-_"

"Who are you?" I heard myself growl at the thing._ He seems nice enough, although he does look like a snowman...but why are you being so mean?_

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Have you seen Anna? Oh, and that was not very nice, but thank you for noticing!" Olaf said.

"Noticing what?" I said._ Ya, can you hear this voice inside my head?_

"Ooo, is it really inside your head? That's cool, I want that!" he giddily said jumping up and down.

_So you can hear me! Listen, Anna's in trouble and something else is controlling my body so I can't save her. I need you to go and find someone who will know how I can escape from myself!_

"Mkaaaay." he said lazily. He's quite odd…

"Wait, 'Mkaaay' what? I was in the middle of a sentence!" I roared.

"What? Oh, nothing." he said, walking away from us whistling the tune he was singing to before. _Hmm, I like him. I wonder how he's alive and talking though. Maybe he's Elsa's!_

* * *

**Weeel, thanks for reading so far! This chapter's a bit shorter, but the next one's almost ready :) **


	3. The Mountain Man

**Review answers:  
Book girl fan- Yeah, it's supposedly the real Hans who's own personality is stuck inside his body, unable to escape the hard shell that someone put him in. (I'm pretty sure I told you in the first chapter...if not then wait for the next few updates) It is supposed to be a trait that only people with powers have. I'm going to explain that later, in a different chapter probably. :)****  
**

**AU: Eeeh, this is already my longest fanfic! And...it's only the second day! Well, thanks for the reviews :) And if you have any ideas, please please please tell me! The next chapter might take a while, because school's coming again tomorrow :/ But on Saturday I'll be able to get more written and maybe some during the week too. Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

I grunted, turning to go towards the front gate. _Why are we going there? I wonder where Else went..._I opened the door, just to close it again right away. _It's freezing out there! Elsa made and actual white-out blizzard!_ I tried to open the door a second time, but this time unable to. My legs turned me around but when I started walking, I turned straight into a mountain of a man.

"Woah-" I started, getting cut off by him shoving me against the wall. "WAIT!" the real me shouted. _Yes! I got past the thing inside me once! Maybe I can do it again!_

"Anna's hurt, I do love her, something else is controlling me, can you hel-" the real me said again.

"What I meant to say was have you seen Anna? I've been looking for her everywhere!" the other thing said, putting an emphasis on everywhere. "Someone told me she was back…" _Please, believe me! I need to help her! I...I love her. Let me out!_

"What do you want with Anna?" the man asked.

"Well, the person told me she had to kiss me in order for her to live. I want her to live, obviously, so I need to kiss her. Could you please direct me to her?" _I hate my smooth-talking self sometimes. I really do. Why couldn't I just stutter once? It would make the lie seem less believable!_

"So, you're Hans then?" he asked.

"The one and only." I said with a smirk. "And you are…?"

"I'm Kristoff. I brought Anna here so she could kiss you and stay alive."

"Oh. Well, could you direct me to her?" _Ugh. Just stop talking! Your voice is so infuriating! Plus, I need to find Anna and explain all of this to her. After I get this thing out of me._

"Did you say something before?" Kristoff asked.

"Hi Sven! I mean Kristoff...I'll still call you Sven. Anyways- Oh look! It's Hans! Hi Hans! Hi Hans stuck inside of Hans!" Olaf said laughing.

"Did you say Hans stuck inside of Hans?" Kristoff said.

"Mmhmm. His voice inside his head told me that!" Olaf stated.

"His voice inside his head...?" Kristoff asked, obviously confused.

"Mmhmm!" Olaf replied. "Oh, and I found Anna by the way! She's in her room right now by the fire warming up. I tried to get her to let me stay, but she wouldn't let me. Anyways, she asked me to get someone named Hans and you, Kristoff. She said something about true love."

"Anna? B-b-but, she's dead!" fake Hans said blubbering. _Idiot! She's not dead, and you'll blow your cover if you keep acting like this. The snowman has seen her alive! Woops. There goes my military experience, taking over as usual. Ya see, I used to be commander of the Southern Isles army. That, of course, is why I'm so good with a sword and a horse. Oh, and so obviously charismatic. But, back to the problem at hand here…_

"No she isn't! I just saw her and she was perfectly alive." said Olaf, full of smiles and happiness.

"Then let's go!" said Kristoff, dragging Olaf and me down the hallways.

"It's this way." I said as he tried to drag us down the wrong hallway.

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are to be married, we need bonding time. She told me where it was so I could knock whenever I wanted."

"Okay." Kristoff said, holding out the 'A'.

"We're here." I said bluntly. I held out my hand like I was going to knock, but hesitated. _I know she'll hate me. Why can't I just knock and explain this all to her? For fear of getting rejected, obviously._

* * *

**Ok, so I might post the next chapter sooner than I thought because of this little cliffhanger type of thingy...but I have to sleep now. Goodnight, and please review and favorite :)**


	4. Anna Again

**Review Answer:  
luvmoony89- Thanks :D I needed a way for Hans to be able to contact everyone else, and that was the first thing that came to mind :) I have an idea based on one of yours that you suggested before :3  
**

**AU: Here's the next chapter because I got that one review! I've got a bunch of great ideas now, all pushing to get out! So I wrote them down :) They'll come tomorrow if I have any time after school. Anyways, I'll let you get to the story :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Olaf was saying, "Knock. Just knock. Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he knows how to knock?" So I finally did. The door opened slightly, so I pushed it a little bit more peeking my head inside the room. _I smelled a familiar scent of apples and rain*. _

"Anna? Are you here?" I asked hesitantly.

"H-h-h-hans? Is t-that y-you?" she stuttered, barely audible.

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?" I asked.

"After what you did, I'm not sure I want you anywhere near me." she said, a lot louder this time.

"Please, Anna, just give me a chance to explain. Olaf, please read my thoughts and tell her!" I fought out. _I actually got a word in! Oh thank goodness! Olaf, please repeat everything you hear me think._ I said to him, knowing he'd hear it and help me out.

"Mkaaaay." he said. _Anna, I really truly do love you. With all my heart, and I can't stop thinking about you._

I let Olaf catch up to me, watching Anna's facial expressions.

"Then why did you hurt me like that? Why did you pretend to hate me? And how did you just talk there?" _I've been able to push through a few times, that being one of them. I don't know why, but I can't control anything except my thoughts. I've been watching all of this play out, hoping that someone would realize something was wrong. Olaf found me and could hear my thoughts, even if the fake Hans was talking. Anna, I've never stopped loving you and I won't stop now. Please, believe me! I've been in agony this hour or so that you've thought I didn't love you!_

As Olaf finished, Anna was almost in tears. _But...so was Kristoff. Did he love her? NO! Olaf, don't say that part out loud!_

"Did he love her? NO! Olaf, don't say that part ou- OH! Woops, sorry Hans!" Olaf finished.

The giant, Kristoff was a red as Anna's hair, and Anna was looking at him funny.

"I do not love her! I just...like her. As a sister, ya know?" Kristoff blushed even harder. _Olaf, stop repeating my thoughts. Don't say that one or this one please._

"Mkaay!" he replied.

"How can you read his thoughts, Olaf?" Anna asked, clearly avoiding Kristoff's gaze.

"Mmhmm! Why, can't you?" he said, clueless as ever. _No, Olaf, only you can. I have yet to figure out how though...Anyway, ask Anna if she still needs that act of true love._

"Hey Anna! D'you still need that true love thingy?" Olaf asked.

"Y-yes." she said, picking up her shivering again. _Well all I need to do is get myself back so I can give it to you! Maybe Elsa will know._

"No, she won't h-help us. S-she did t-this to me." Anna said. _Maybe it was an accident! She probably didn't mean to. Hey, where's Kristoff?_

"I dunno, where did he go?" Olaf asked.

"I think-k he w-went out after Olaf s-said t-that thing ab-about him loving me…" Anna's voice trailed off. _She sounds so beautiful. I can't believe my luck, that Olaf can actually hear my thoughts! Although...that can be a bit creepy._

"Let's go and find Elsa! Wait, the one who made me? Oo, she's nice!" Olaf said in his own little world.

_Does he ever actually think about what he's saying?_

"Ah," he feigned offended, "I do sometimes! Just, not usually…"

_Mmm, there we go. Only sometimes, of course! WAIT! Nonono, I didn't mean that! Sorry Olaf, it was just my sarcastic nature taking over. I've lived with twelve older brothers, please tell me you understand…_

"Oh, don't worry Hans. I understand! Well, not really, but I won't hold you to it. Now, c'mon!" he said, pulling Anna and me up.

"You need Elsa, and you need him to find Elsa! So let's go!" Olaf had pulled us both out of the room, only to find that there were huge icicles hanging from the ceiling, coming up from the floor, and sticking out the walls. We all paled considerably, including Olaf.

"H-how are we going t-to get out of h-here?" Anna whispered in awe it sounded. _Awe and fear. How ironic, that's what I was like when I realized that I wasn't really myself. Maybe there's a window somewhere that we can get out through!_

"Good idea Hans! I'll look f-." Olaf said getting cut off by Anna.

"W-what's a g-g-good idea?" she asked.

"Looking for a window to get out of the castle!"

"Of-f cours-se! I know exac-c-c-ctly w-where one is." Anna said. "Follow m-me."

*Those were the two first good smells that I thought of... :)

* * *

**AU: Eeek, cliff-hanger! Sorry! I'll do my best to post the next chapter tomorrow, or at the very least Wednesday. Thanks for reading again, and update/follow/favorite to keep it updating (although I probably will if you don't do any of those xD ) **


	5. Getting Out of the Castle

**Review Answer thingy... :P**

**Guest: I was going for a bit more Hanna, but there may be a little bit of Kristanna.**

**I'mTotalDramaCrazy425: Thanks! I found a few more about this, but I forgot their names. Sorry! :)**

**Erin: Do I even need to explain this? I already have! :P (In case anyone's wondering, I know her in real life)**

**Book Girl Fan: I thought feigned means something like acted. Woops! I'll change that to a better term :)**

**AN: Sorry about how long this took! My week has been a bit busy with stuff in real life. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen or anyone from it! Sadly :'(**

* * *

We all went with her down the hall, dodging all the huge spiked icicles. Olaf was talking the whole time, not knowing that no one was listening. _Wait. Olaf, how am I following you? And walking?_

"Well I dunno! Maybe you finally have control over your legs." he replied.

"H-here it is." Anna said stopping and turning to what looked like a wall.

"You sure?" Olaf asked. "Since, it doesn't look like a window. More like a wall that's frosted over."

"Then l-look beyond th-the frost and see that-t-t it's a window." said Anna.

_Olaf, I see it. Help me clear the frost. We need to get to Elsa soon!_

"Wait, if you can control your legs, then how about your arms? And, your entire body? Oooo, maybe we don't need Elsa for the act of true love anyway! Maybe you ca-"

"Please j-just stop talking! H-hans? Can y-you control your b-b-body y-yet?" Anna asked.

_No, I've already tried to surprise you with that. I can almost talk, though! Maybe- _I thought. But... my arm started moving. It came up, as though it was about to hit Anna!_ Anna, move!_ I shouted in my head.

"Anna, move!" Olaf shouted, and just in time too! If she had moved a fraction of a second later, she would've gone straight into my fist!

"What-t was th-that?" Anna asked, hurt and betrayal clear on her face.

I don't think I'm in control of my body yet...we absolutely need to find Elsa! I think I can control my legs, but for sure not my arms. Maybe I can kick the frost off.

"No, silly, kicking the frost will hurt! I'll help, I brought a match from the room!" said Olaf, pulling out none other than a match. _He's a snowman, where'd he even put it?_

"Okay, j-just be careful Olaf!" Anna stuttered.

_You're getting worse, we HAVE to get to Elsa now! Hurry Olaf!_ Olaf slid the match against the wall, making a fire and putting it right near the window. _The window was physically melting, along with Olaf!_

"O-Olaf! G-g-get away from th-there!" Anna exclaimed.

_It's fine, once we get outside he'll freeze up again. In a good way, of course! Seeing as he is a snowman…_

"It's fine, Anna, don't worry. I'll be fi-Oh, wait, maybe not. I feel weird...Like I'm not myself anymore. I-" Olaf started as the window slammed open. Anna shrieked, scaring me out of my skin! _Oh, I wish she did. Maybe I'd be able to move around! Ugh, I hate this._

"C-c'mon guys! L-l-let's go, b-before I freeze t-to death." she said jokingly.

_Don't joke about that! But yes, we should go. How do we get down?_

"Sliding, of course!" Olaf said, already jumping down.

"Well, I-I guess w-we should f-f-follow him. Are y-you going f-first, or am I? Oh, you c-can't ans-swer that. I'll g-g-go f-first." she decided, jumping out after Olaf.

_Anna needs to get to Elsa ASAP. She's obviously getting worse, and we- no, I need her to live. Well, I guess I'd better jump now. Legs, don't fail me now! _I thought, hopping out the window.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! (again) Oh, and sorry about how short it is! I wanted to post another chapter for you lovely people, so I just quick finished the part I was on and posted it. I hope you don't mind! I'll try to update again tomorrow :)**


	6. The Secret

**Review Answer Thing :P**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**Book girl fan: Yeaa, I'd kinda forgotten about that...I tried to make up for it in this chapter, but it'll all be explained at the end! :)**

**AN: This chapter is a filler, but it also holds a big thing at the end. I WILL post the next one either today of tomorrow! Unless I die or get injured in some way...Anyway, enjoy! (Oh, and it's really short)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Frozen :(**

* * *

_**Hans POV**_

I landed harshly on my backside as there was a slight drop-off of the roof. _Well that could've gone better…_

"Hey Hans, why haven't you been talking?" Olaf shouted, trying to be heard over the screaming winds.

"Yeah, w-why hasn't-t t-the real H-hans been t-t-talking?" Anna whispered. _Speak up, soon I won't be able to hear you at all!_

"Could you repeat that?" Olaf asked.

"WHY IS THE FAKE HANS NOT TALKING?" she roared. _Not that loud! You'll lose all of you needed strength! Oh, and I have no idea...Maybe I can talk!_

"Olaf?" I said out loud, my voice sounding weak.

"Yay! You can finally talk! Wait, could you before?" he asked.

"I have no idea if I could... but don't waste your voice anymore! We're not done yet, we still have to find Elsa." I said, a look of determination in my eyes. We all started moving along carefully on the ice, Anna clutching Olaf tight against her chest with one arm and to me with the other. _Why am I not doing anything? I mean, I thought that the 'Other Me' would be trying to get her off...Maybe I'll be able to move my arms soon!_

* * *

**_Kristoff's POV_**

"Hello?" I asked. _Where was everyone? The one time I need their help most, they aren't here. Of course._

"Kristoff?" a little Troll said. "Kristoff's back!" it then shouted.

"Yup, hey everyone! I have a question for Grandpappy, and it's very important." I said.

"Of course dear, just come over here for a second." another one said from behind a rock.

"Okay…" _Why are you hesitating? They're your family, they only want what's __best for you! I walked over to where the voice was coming from._

"Just a little closer now…" it said, eerily calm and quiet. Then, out of nowhere _although I should've kinda seen this coming…_ a horde of Trolls came out from behind the boulders. At first, I thought I missed my birthday! But then they all came at me. I fended off the first few, but there were just too many of them and they were too heavy! _No, Anna!_ I pictured her as I blacked out.

* * *

**Super cliffhanger this time! Have anything to say about this story? Then review! Any questions? I'll answer them :) Have a nice day/morning/afternoon/evening/night... :)**


	7. Finding Elsa

**There are no reviews yet, probably since I updated this so soon! :) So this is the AN...  
This chapter's a bit (lot) longer than the last one which is good! Right? Anyways, I'll just let you get to the story now...**

* * *

"Anna, be very careful. We can't have you slipping and killing yourself that way." I warned in her ear.

"Okay." she mumbled her agreement. "When t-this is all over, y-you owe m-me choc-c-colate!"

"What did I do to deserve that?" I asked, faking offended. "Don't answer that." I quickly added.

"Elsa?" Olaf shouted as loud as it seemed possible for him. "Elsa, where are you? We need you now! Anna's gonna freeze and Hans can't control his actions so we need you to help show him how to or for you to unfreeze Anna yourself!"

"Olaf!" I snapped at him, "Don't just shout out stuff like that! Certain people we don't want to get in our way will if they know what we're doing." He apologized, saying he didn't realize that.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just so stressed right now! Ugh!" I exclaimed. Anna turned and kissed me on the cheek. _Why did she just do that?! Now the 'Other Me' is bound to do something to her! But...Nothing's happening. Wait, what? Can I- _

"Hey Sven- I mean Hans. Can you move your arms yet? Oh, or your head? That'd be more important, since your arms can't kiss and…" Olaf rambled on.

"Anna, did you just-" I started.

"Y-yes." she replied, blushing like crazy. _Or is that how she always looks? Naw, she's blushing._ _She's really beautiful, though. With her big, blue eyes that I could just get lost in and- _

"Hey guys, what's that?" Olaf pointed ahead to a silhouette of two people ahead of us, yanking me out of my daydream.

"Is t-that? Oooo, it-t is! I-t's Elsa!" Anna said.

"C'mon," I said, already running to her. _Anna can't run right now idiot!_ I quickly turned back around and ran to get to her. I picked her up, and started- Wait, what? How did I pick her up? I can't control my arms, can I?

"Anna, I think I can control my arms." I told her cautiously.

"Oh really, what makes you say that?" Olaf asked, oblivious as ever.

"I'm carrying her right now."

"Oooh, gotcha! Well that's great! Now all you need is your head and body and you'll be perfect!"

"T-that's g-g-great, Hans. B-but we need t-to get to Els-s-sa!" Anna said, already having gotten out of my arms and trying to walk ahead of Olaf and me.

"C'mere you." I scooped her up again and sprinted towards Elsa and whoever was with her.

* * *

**_Kristoff's POV_**

"Wha?" I asked groggily. _What happened? I was just going to see Grandpappy about Anna and Hans! All I remember is getting here and then it's just blackness…_

"Oh look, our boy's awake!" someone familiar said.

"Who said that? Where am I? Why can't I see anything? Where's-" I said, before I rudely for cut off.

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions. Here," the person said, "I'll step into the light so you can see me." It did as it said it would, and I barely saw the outline of a troll.

"What?! Why am I-" I got cut off, again, by the troll saying

"Do you think that you love that girl, what's her name? Abby? No, Annalise? No, Ade-"

"Anna. Her name is Anna, and I do love her!" I cut the troll off. _You've already done it to me, what, three times? Now I get to do it to you._

"Do you really believe that though? Or, was it just a 'heat of the moment' type of thing? I mean, you DID only meet her a day ago. That's not nearly enough time. Oh, and what of her fiance? Isn't he in the way?" it asked.

"She loves him, and I respect her for keeping true to him. During the entire time we were together in the mountains, she could've abandoned him for me. But she didn't, and-" I got cut off. _WHEN WILL THEY STOP CUTTING ME OFF?!_

"Look Kristoff, dearest. I'll explain this all to you in a moment, I just need to check with everyone else to see if it's alright." it said, and with that it left. _Just left me, tied up to a rock with unbreakable ropes it seemed, with nothing. No word from Anna, even Hans would be welcomed! But no. Why couldn't I have just lived a normal life? With real human parents in a real human town?_

* * *

**Soooo, whaddya think? Interesting yet? I haven't left the computer since the last update, so I've been writing almost this entire time. It'll make up for my absence during the week xD Anyways, hope you like it! This one isn't as much of a cliffhanger as an annoying place to stop... Well byeee! **


	8. Is it You?

R**eview answer thingy:  
Book girl fan (on chapter 6)- More like holding him hostage... But I'm going to explain it in later chapters :)  
(on chapter 7)- Yeaa, sorry about that 'nice' ending... again, I have an amazing idea of where to go with this! But I just need more time! .**

**AU: I'm really sorry! But this week is Holy Week and I celebrate that so I haven't had a lot of time. I was gonna update yesterday, but something was happening to the internet so it had to wait until today. I'll let you all get to the story now though. If you have any questions, please PM me or ask them in the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own any characters from Frozen. I do 'own' the plot though! Like, all these words. If you'd like to use them, be my guest, but please give me credit :3**

* * *

**Hans POV**

I stopped short in my tracks when we finally came close enough to see Elsa. The Duke of Weselton was standing very close to her, holding what looked like a sword in his hand! I slowly moved closer after realizing they were talking.

"_Monster, you don't deserve to live!" the Duke exclaimed._

"_I know I may not, but at least keep my sister safe." she replied weakly._

"_Your sister? She returned from the mountain, cold. She said you froze her heart. I left her with Hans, and who knows if she's alive or dead? I doubt she's still with us…" he said, obviously faking remorse._

"_What? Nonono, this can't be happening. NO!" she roared._

"Oh, boy." Olaf said as the blizzard that had become a white-out just went away, "This can't be good!"

"Not at all!" I replied. "May-" I tried to finish my sentence. _Wait, what's going on? Why can't I talk anymore? I was just talking!_

"Now now, my dearest little snowman. Please stop talking. I have...business to attend to." the NOT REAL me said, throwing Anna carelessly onto the cold icy ground.

_Olaf! Can you hear me? _

"Mkayy." Olaf agreed. "Have fun on your business!"

"H-hans?" Anna stirred. _She must've fallen asleep. Oh, I wish I could've seen that. She's so feisty when she's awake, I wonder just how peaceful she looks while sleeping. STOP THAT! That's creepy!_

"Yes my dearest?" fake me asked, his voice dripping with fake sweetness and affection.

"W-where's Elsa?" she asked.

"I don't know." he lied, stepping behind a boat and motioning Anna and Olaf to come with him. _OLAF! _

_**Oh no, you won't be able to talk to him anymore. I had allowed for that before, but not now. I've seen my mistake and fixed it. **_

_Wait, who's that? Is that the fake me? How are you thinking to me? Oh...that sounds really weird…_

_**Just stop babbling! Aren't you wondering how I'm here? Who I am? Et cetera…**_

_Yes, but I doubt you'll tell me...Can I have control over my legs again?_

_**Of course dear. Oh, and while I'm at it how about I just let you have your voice back? Ooo, and let you move your arms freely? Oh, and have control over your body, and-**_

_Fine! I get it, no._

"Hans?" Anna broke through our conversation.

"So sorry my sweet, I was caught up in my thoughts." he replied.

"Umm, okaaay…" Olaf said hesitantly. "Hans," he whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Nope." Hans said, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"N-no! G-get away from m-me!" Anna exclaimed, putting on a regal face.

"Oh Anna," he said, pulling her chin towards me/him like he/I did in the room where I 'betrayed' her. _Even though it wasn't really me. It was this thing controlling everything about me... Argh!_

"Please." she whimpered.

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

"Who's there?" I asked groggily. "Mm, where am I? Wait, why am I at the Trolls place?! What- Oh yea...I forgot about that… Hello? Anyone there?"

"Why hello there Kristoff. I'm guessing you'd like to know what's going on right now." a voice said, stepping into the light. The voice...it was my 'mother' troll, Bulda!

* * *

**AU: Eeeek! What's up with the trolls? Next chapter will have a lot more Kristoff. Now, I NEED you to answer me this question. SHOULD I HAVE BROUGHT EVIL HANS BACK OR NOT? BECAUSE I WASN'T SURE, SO I JUST LEFT IT IN...BUT SHOULD I TAKE IT OUT? Thanks for reading, and happy (early) Easter! :D Oh, and the letters in bold italics are evil Hans' thinking.**


	9. Kristoff!

**Review Answer:  
Narugirl12- Yeaa, sorry! I had to go so I just tried to end it ASAP. This one took up a page (bit more actually) on google docs, size 11. So this one should be a bit longer. Sorry!**

**AN: Well hello again! I've only gotten one review, and I'm a bit disappointed... but it's fine! I'd appreciate any help or suggestions you have! So, in case anyone's wondering, my life has been going amazingly! Although, all my classmates are getting really annoyed with me for singing Love is an Open Door 'too much' (which isn't possible). Umm...I'll let you get to the story now! But please remember, I have less than no clue how to wrap this up at all... so any help is EXTREMELY appreciated! This chapter is wholly Kristoff.**

* * *

**_Previously…_**

"_Why hello there Kristoff. I'm guessing you'd like to know what's going on right now." a voice said, stepping into the light. The voice...it was my 'mother' troll!_

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

_**Now...**_

"Mom? Or, should I even call you that? And yes, I DO want to know what's going." I replied.

"Look Kristoff. I need you to know that I had no idea that this was going to happen until earlier today when you brought the princess here! Please, trust me on that one! But...I need to tell you something." she cautiously looked behind her and started whispering. "The other trolls have done something to Hans. I don't know what yet, but I'll try to find out and then right when I do I'll tell you. I-"

At that point I had looked down at my feet for thinking badly of Hans, but when she stopped talking I looked up.

"Mom?!" I asked, seeing the shadows of a few round shapes dragging another. "Mom! No… Anna's in trouble! Let me go!"

"No, you'll tell someone. Did Bulda tell you our plan?" a troll who's voice I didn't recognize said.

"Plan? What plan? Does it involve Anna? Please, make sure she doesn't get hurt!" I said. _Please, I don't know why but I need to ensure her safety. Why am I feeling like this? I mean, she's nice and all...but why can't I get her out of my mind?_

"You love her, that's why." the troll said bluntly.

"Wait, what? Nooo, I don't 'love' her! And how did you even hear that? Can you read minds or something?" I asked panicked. _Greeeat. Now I'm starting to panic. How wonderful! Ugh!_

"Yes, we can read minds. Now tell me dear, do you really believe that you DON'T love Anna?" it asked.

"Yes! I...I do believe th-that." _Why am I stuttering? I shouldn't be doing that!_

"Well then stop it. You do love her, and you should embrace that. Would you like to know our plan? It completely revolves around you. Oh, and since we can control you, I know you won't say anything."

"Well… you can tell me it only if it involves Anna." I forcefully said.

"Oh, it does. You see, we (the Trolls) need Anna to come here and fall in love with you, without going for that Hans."

"Wait, what? Why?" I butted in.

"Quiet! Anyways, Anna is a princess, yes? Well, if you marry into the throne then maybe we'll get a place in the palace. Taking it over shouldn't be too hard, I mean all I need to do is slip a bit of poison into Princess Anna's cup and-"

"POISON?!" I roared. "You will not poison the princess!"

"No, not killing poison! Just something that we've been feeding you since you came to us. And for good measure, too! Now, we can control you like we shall her." it said, then murmured a few words that I've never heard before. _Why are my eyes feeling to heavy? And I'm drooping… I'm so tired. No! You must stay awake! But, the sleep, it sounds so nice…_

I barely heard the Troll softly say, "Sweet dreams, lover boy." as I lowered my head and slept.

* * *

**AU: Here you go! Hope you liked it. BY THE WAY! The Trolls are meant to be the bad guys in this fic! I know that they're really actually nice, but I needed some reasoning to have Hans be controlled by them! Weeelp, Goodbye! Oh, and happy belated Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I(still) don't own any Frozen characters!**


	10. PAUSE TIL MAY 23

**Hi everyone! I really appreciate all your support throughout the story, but it seems as though I must take a quick pause. I'll resume May 23, which is the day after my school ends. Now it isn't long, but I've had you wait long enough so I figured I should tell you. I'm really sorry! School has taken up the majority of my life :/ Well, until next time!**


	11. To the Trolls!

**Review answer thingy- Glittering Turquoise: I wasn't a huge fan of them either :) They stuck me as unnecessary and quite odd...**

**luvmoony89: It's fine you're just now reading this :) At least you ARE! So glad you like evil Hans back! I had hoped that was what you meant with the trolls :) **

**Book girl fan: Yep, evil Hans is that evil. And it's kinda running the kingdom...Kristoff is their chance to get a place with the Queen so they'd be able to control her and eveyone else. This is based entirely off of theory, and there's one that the trolls hate humans because humans took over their place and neglected the trolls in their hour of need...idk**

**i luv frozen: Well here you go! :D**

**Alexa Hiwatari: I'm so happy you like it, and especially glad that ypu put in in alerts :) And as for the trolls, well just read Book girl fan's answer and that'll explain it all :)**

**AN- ITS FINISHED! School's finally out for me! Thanks you all for waiting so patiently! This one's pretty short, but the next on will be very long. Have fun reading this one :)**

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna shrieked, struggling to stand up. "HELP ME!"

"Quiet, don't even try to call for help. No one can hear you in this blizzard." he/I seethed.

"No… Elsa!" she said in a last attempt to get to her sister.

"I said don't!" he roared, raising his hand as though he would knock her down. _OW! What in the world?_

"Stay away from my sister." a cold voice said from behind me. Evil Hans turned around and saw Elsa with her hand outstretched. I looked at my hand. _Is that ice? Wait, why am I surprised about this? She's the ice queen, for Pete's sake. _

"Oh? And what can you do to stop me?" he asked.

"I can kill you." Elsa hissed, bringing her hand back about to shoot icicles at me. _No wait! _

"Elsa, stop!" Anna shouted, throwing herself in front of me.

"Anna? What are you doing, move! You just asked for my help, and he was about to kill you. Now move." she commanded.

"No, you d-don't understand! H-hans is t-trapped inside himself and he mmmph!" Anna said, but I (I_'m just gonna refer to Evil Hans as I for the time being. I AM NOT EVIL!)_ put my hand around her mouth. _What'd you do that for?! _

**_She was about to say too much. Now, so sorry to cut this nice conversation short, but I have some...business to attend to. _**

"Mmmmrgh! Mfffpt nmf… mrgh." Anna...said. Th_at didn't sound like any language I've ever known or heard. Ever. Aww, but that was so cute! Although, it wasn't a good noise seeing as she's trapped by me...Stop! Concentrate! _

_ I'd say it's adorable how lovestruck you are, but in reality it sickens me. Please do shut up. _

"Hans, get away from her now." I heard Elsa say. I looked at her- _wait, I looked at her? I can control my eyes still! Well that's good. Hmmm, this seems to be a cycle of some sorts… What could I control after my eyes? Oh right, my legs. Maybe I'll get those back next… OH! Olaf, can you hear me?_

"Hans!" Anna shouted. While I had been in my own world, Elsa had come towards me with her hands outstretched, ready to shoot ice magic at me.

"Hans, m-move!" she maked to shove me out of the way. As she was moving, she fell into me efficiently getting me out of the icy blast.

"Tsk tsk," I said, "It's not nice to shoot ice at people."

"H-hans, stop. You're-re only m-making her mad!" Anna yelled, trying to be heard over the growing wind.

"No Anna, don't protect him. He doesn't deserve it! He's only going to hurt you and me." Elsa shouted.

"Elsa, you don't understand! He's-"

"No. I understand perfectly well."

"No, you don't! He's stuck inside himself. Well… his own real personality is stuck, and it can't get out of his body shell thing… It's complicated, but we need to bring him to the trolls now!"

"If I believe you, and he hurts you or me, I will freeze his heart on sight. You hear that Hans?" Elsa said.

"Yup! But...hmmm, how will you get me to go with you? Ever thought about that?" I replied smugly.

"Yes, yes I have." Elsa said back with her own little grin. _Uh oh, what's she gonna- OUCH!She froze my hands together and made a sled for us all. _

"Hop in!" Anna chirped, surprisingly with no stuttering at all. _That's odd, isn't she freezing? Eh, the Pixies -**Trolls**- Trolls can fix this…_ Elsa somehow made the sled go forward using her ice powers. I felt a cold weight on my shoulder, and looking down, realized it was Anna. She'd fallen asleep on my shoulder, earning me a nasty glare from Elsa, and with that we were off to see the Trolls.

* * *

_Am I seriously still at that cave place with the trolls? Really? And what's up with all that "Sweet dreams, lover boy" stuff? _

"I don't even love her, she's just my friend." I say.

**_"I don't think that's it."_ **I said in my Sven voice.

"What do you know about love? You're a reindeer!" I replied normally.

**_"Pfft, I've lived with you and these Trolls who are love experts for as long as I can remember. I know as much about love as you do."_**

"Oh puh-lease, I know way more about it than you do."

**_"Nope, sorry! Me, being a reindeer and all, can actually listen to conversations without anyone suspecting anything. You, being a human, can't. They'd be creeped out."_**

"Whatever. Just, please tell me if Anna's ok!"

_**"You know I can't do that, I'm not actually talking to you."**_

"Don't... don't remind...don't remind me." I say, my eyes drooping again.

"I'm so sorry Kristoff." a voice says as I fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: So yesterday I graduated from 8th grade and the school I've been going to for 10 years...it was really emotional! Anyways, I'll be in Michigan for a while and I won't be able to post there, but I'll work on this then! Please review, anything is welcome! Hate or advice. Tata for nooow! :) **


End file.
